


Becky's Fanfiction Comes True

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky writes a fanfic about Sam and Dean, and a witch helps every word come true. The boys are in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becky's Fanfiction Comes True

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I've been ignoring Winchest for Destiel, so I thought I'd make it up with one! Tell me if ya like it!

Becky Rosen hadn’t done this in a long, long time. Ever since she dosed Sam with love potion, she spent most of her days working and coming home to surf the web. She did her best to stay away from Supernatural messaging boards and, of course, her blog of fan fiction dedicated to the Winchesters. However, today she had met someone who actually knew her from her work! She had only posted the one profile pic but that was enough for the girl to come up to her and tell her how much she adored Becky’s stories and wanted to know why she stopped writing. Becky gave her a shortened version of the story. Basically the Winchesters were real, she and Sam were married briefly, and Dean ruined it all. Okay, that’s not how it went EXACTLY but she didn’t need to give out all the details, such as almost selling her soul to a demon! To her surprise, the woman believed her and said she had met Sam and Dean once herself. She seemed particularly annoyed with Dean. 

Becky remembered breaking out into a smile and saying, “Wow, I wrote about this on my blog and no one believed me.”

The woman simply grinned and said, “Don’t worry your pretty head, Becky. I know everything you write is true. Now why don’t you write something good when you get home? Add some violence!” she told her enthusiastically. 

Becky allowed the strange woman to give her a hug, and if she would have looked closely she would have seen the hex bag being slipped into her bag, but instead she parted ways feeling chipper. It was time to return to her fans. She signed onto her blog, ignored all the comments and complaints about her lack of posts, and started writing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Sam had just checked into their hotel. Sam started hanging up his jacket while Dean opened his bag spilling its contents on the bed he thought was most comfortable. A knock on their door caused the pair to exchange a quick “who in the hell could that be?” look before Sam walked over to answer it. Dean’s eyes twitched over to the gun and salt on his bed, and he immediately covered it up, which was good because two seconds later the hotel clerk was standing in their room. 

“Sorry to bother you, sirs.” The woman told them with a smile. “You two will be changing rooms.”

Sam went to grab his coat but Dean stopped him. “No way, lady. We already unpacked.” He complained.

“That was our mistake, sir. We put you in the wrong room. This one was already booked tonight. No worries, we’ll transfer you to a suite and room service will be on us tonight.”

Dean considered this. “You got pie?” 

The chubby red headed nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

Dean was convinced and allowed himself to be led up two floors to a nice suite. He turned to thank the woman and stopped in his tracks. She had a black tattoo running up the side of her neck with sharp, circular swirls. She noticed him looking. “The things we do in high school.” She joked lightly. 

Sam gave her a tip and closed the door. He looked at Dean, who sported a confused expression. “I’ve seen that tattoo.”

“You sure?”

Dean nodded as he once again emptied his bag of supplies on his significantly nicer bed. “Not sure where though – oh look, pie!”

Sam spent the next ten minutes surfing the web while Dean devoured an entire pie by himself. Sam shot him a bitch face as he threw himself across the bed, lying flat on his back. “So good.” He told him happily.

Suddenly, Sam found himself putting the lap top down, standing up and crossing the room to where Dean was. His eyes locked onto Dean’s tight abs that were exposed as his shirt shifted up. No matter how hard he tried he literally could not look away. 

Dean looked down to see where he was staring. “Did I get some on me?”

“Dean, you are the most frustrating person I’ve ever been forced to live with, but despite all that I need you. I need to feel your warm body against mine.” Sam purred, then instantly gasped.

Dean sat up quickly. “What the fuck, Sammy?”

Sam grabbed his throat, shaking his head. “I didn’t want to say that. Something made me say that.”

Dean stood up only to find himself being thrown right back down on the bed. “Well why don’t you do something about it, Sammy?” he asked in a seductive voice. His face then contorted into disgust. “What the hell is going? I didn’t -"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Many states away, Becky was typing at her computer, excited to finally return to her fan fiction. 

“Sam joined his brother on the bed, straddling his hips. With fiery passion in his eyes, he ripped the shirt from his brother’s chest and disposed of his own. Dean ran his hands up and down the perfectly chizzled abs above him, sighing in sweet relief.”

Becky paused to take a drink of her coke then returned to the keyboard. “The Winchesters stared in each others eyes and soon their lips met with a clash of teeth and tongue.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam pulled away from Dean, wiping his mouth. “I did not mean – or want to do that. What the fuck?”

“Must be a spell!” Dean muttered trying to push Sam off of him, but the hunter was much bigger than he was. “Sam, move your ass!”

“Dean, if loving you is wrong then – then I just can’t be right.” Sam found himself saying before hurling himself back at his brother and locking their lips together.

They rolled around on the bed, grasping at each others curves and muscles. Dean’s tongue broke away from Sam’s plush lips, running lazily down his cheek bone to the dip in his neck where he sucked long and hard.

Sam moaned loudly, and although he would never admit it, there was part of him that wasn’t being controlled that was also enjoying this. It had been so long since he had been touched. After a moment he found the strength to pull back (Becky grabbed a Kleenex to blow her nose.) and stare into his brother’s alarmed eyes. “We have to stop this!”

Dean shook his head, trying to wiggle away from Sam. He almost had his legs free when he found himself grabbing Sam and slamming him hard on the bed. His mouth went to work, kissing down Sam’s chest until he arrived at the top of his jeans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Sam and Dean shared a long, desperate look before Dean pulled away Sam’s pants. He hovered briefly over the boxers, allowing himself to look at the imprint of his brother’s rock hard cock. He moaned into Sam’s warm belly and tugged away the layer of cloth separating them.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I wasn’t hard five seconds ago!” Sam promised, feeling beyond mortified as his older brother (and his mouth) were only an inch away from his privates.

Dean stared down at the massive cock, his eyes crossing in the process. “Holy fuck. This is b-“

And then he was wrapping his mouth around Sam, who bucked up in response. Dean pushed him back down, sliding up and down his cock. Sam knew how wrong this was, and he knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this but his very heterosexual brother was entirely too good at giving head. He grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing him to go a bit deeper. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew nothing made him do that.

A second later Dean popped his head up, gasping for air. (Somewhere far away, Becky was sighing and clicking away pop up ads.) “Sam, I’m sorry. I don’t know –“

“Don’t stop.” Sam pleaded in an almost whimper. 

Dean felt a spark go all the way to his dick. It hardened in response. This is fucked. So very fucked, but how could he deny Sam anything? Especially when he was naked and begging? Dean wrapped his mouth back around his baby brother, sucking hard. (Becky cleared her throat and began typing again.) 

“Dean, make love to me.” Sam said suddenly. 

Dean pushed himself up, finding a bottle of lube next to them that definitely was there five seconds ago. “I’ll do anything for you, Sammy.” he said in the corniest voice he had ever used.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Dean disposed of his clothes then lubed up two fingers – no scratch that. Three fingers!” Becky typed excitedly. “The first one danced at Sam’s entrance before pushing in. Sam’s pupils dilated, and Dean was momentarily reminded of Ruby, and a desperate jealousy filled his chest. Sam was his!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re mine.” Dean moaned against him, pressing in the second finger. 

Sam couldn’t speak at all. He nodded, letting his body react to the changes. He winced slightly as Dean’s third finger entered, and began pumping roughly into him. Dean looked up at Sam in horror. “I’m so sorry, Sammy.”

“Feels so good, baby.” Sam promised, and Dean was glad because he felt so disgusted for being turned on.

“I want you inside me!” the youngest Winchester begged. “Now!’

Dean nodded, lifting up to lube up his throbbing dick and position it at Sam’s entrance. He looked down at his brother and felt nausea run briefly through him. This could not be happening. 

“Dean, I know this is going to seem forward.” Sam said slowly. “But will you – will you make love to me now?”

Dean cocked an eyebrow at his brother. “Yeah, you just demanded that two seconds ago.”

Sam’s face turned bright red, and Dean knew then that the first request was really Sammy’s. He groaned deeply, pushing all the negative thoughts away. He gripped the head of Sam’s dick, pumping him as he began pushing his entrance. Sam bucked, pressing against him as if to urge him in faster. He moaned, “Dean!” several times until the hunters were completely connected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Sam watched as his brother took him completely, sliding his fat – no, his pulsing cock in and out of his tight hole ever so slowly. All Sam could do was –“

The doorbell rang, and Becky sighed deeply before running to get it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean suddenly was able to change his pace, which was a good thing because all that unnecessary slowness was driving him crazy. He pumped into Sam fast earning several throaty moans in response. He gripped Sam’s dick tighter using his precum to slick it up.

“Does – does it feel – good, Saaam?” Dean asked between thrusts.

Sam nodded, as he did his best not to come yet. “So, good. Dean. Oh God, Dean! So good!”

“Where do you want me to come, huh?”

Sam searched for the words and when they didn’t immediately fall off his lips he froze. “Dean? I don’t think we’re being controlled anymore.”

Dean stopped. He stared down at Sam with large, wide eyes. “How long have we been fucking without anyone telling us too?”

“I don’t know. Maybe a few minutes?” Sam choked out.

They stared at each other for a moment then Dean finally said, “Well, better stop this while we still can –“

Sam tried his best to hide the disappointment in his eyes. Yeah, he could jack himself off but he hadn’t been touched in so long, and this was Dean! The gorgeous brother he had watched for years. The thought of Dean pulling out now made him whimper, and despite his embarrassment his dick twitched in Dean’s hands. 

Dean tightened his grip ever so softly on the cock in his hand and although he knew he was probably going back to hell for this, he pushed in to Sam again. Sam’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a deep moan. “Dean, I –“

Suddenly Dean was fucking Sam’s brains out. “Spe- fuck! Jesus fucking Christ. It’s the – spell! I’m going to come, Sam. God, I’m sorry.”

But despite his efforts, Dean couldn’t finish. The pleasure from the beginning of his orgasm hung around him but he couldn’t do anything about it. Sam looked up at his frustrated face. “Wha – what’s wrong?”

“Can’t come, Sammy.” A angry Dean told him as he picked up the pace, balls slapping against Sam’s ass. “Fuck, I feel like I’m about to explode –“

Sam who was nowhere close to an orgasm was suddenly bucking up as waves and waves of pleasure crashed over him. “F-F-Fuck! Dean! I’m coming! Please – faster!” he begged. “Make me come all over you!”

Dean groaned, feeling slightly jealous as Sam’s come shot between them. Sam’s body shook as he emptied himself with long, loud groans. “Dean, fill up my ass! Fill up your little brother’s ass!”

“Want to –“ Dean promised as the pressure was starting to make his balls ache and his stomach cramp. “Need to, Sammy!”

“Do it, Dean!” Sam half shouted as his body was rocked roughly. 

Dean’s body began shaking violently around Sam, who dug his fingers deep into his brother’s rough skin. “I am now!” he promised in a shaky voice. “Fuck! I am right now, Sammy.”

And his orgasm finally arrived, and he was emptying load after load into his little brother while the word, “Sam!” fell off his lips. It was the most powerful orgasm of his entire life. After the waves of pleasure disappeared he fell onto of Sam, breathing deeply. They locked into a kiss that had nothing to do with the spell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Dean silently leaned up to kiss his brother’s sweaty forehead. In a gravelly voice he said ‘Sammy, you’re my everything, ya know that? I love you.’”

Becky took a break from writing to crack her back. She dove into her bag looking for mints and came back up with the hex bag. Her already large eyes widened. “Someone is going to kill me! I’ve been had!”

She ran to her stove, turning on the burner and throwing the hex bag on top of it. She breathed in and out deeply, feeling terrified. Who would do something like this to her? It must have been that strange girl. She sat down at her computer wanting to finish up the fic so she could check the rest of her house. 

“Dean took the knife from under his pillow and looked at Sam sadly, ‘I know Lucifer is still in your head, Sam, and I know this is the only way to stop you. I had to make love to you once before I was forced to do this.’ And with that Dean rammed the blade into Sam’s heart, holding him as the life faded from his body. The end.” Becky sniffed once. “Man, I’m going to piss people off with this one!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the hotel, Sam and Dean were both very much alive and resting in each others arms. 

“I know where I saw that tattoo!” Dean said suddenly. “A chick – witch actually. I – I sorta hooked up with her, and left before she woke up. She sent me tons of pissed off messages but I just ditched that phone. She had that same tattoo. It must be a coven.”

Sam considered this for a moment. “I bet that’s why she switched our rooms. There’s probably a hex bag hidden in here.”

“We should get up and find it before anything else happens.”

Neither Winchester moved an inch. Dean hoped Sam didn’t noticed the way he leaned into his shoulder, because to the untrained eye in may look dangerously like cuddling. “This – what we did – we should just never talk about it, like ever, right?” he asked quietly.

Dread filled Sam's belly and subconsciously he tightened his grip on Dean’s hand. “Or - we could go for round two?”

Dean leaned up, arching an eyebrow in surprise. “That the spell talking?”

Sam shook his head. “All me, Dean.” 

And then he pressed his lips to his brother’s, who moaned and grabbed a fistful of Sam’s ass in response.

 

The end.


End file.
